Rey sin reina
by Sly Machin
Summary: Lelouch es el rey de Britannia, pero hay algo que no tiene. Una esposa. La bruja C.C lo convencerá de conseguir una y haciendo uso de sus poderes, lo desplazará por diferentes dimensiones en los que está casado con tres diferentes chicas y lo hará elegir a él mismo. Ahora todo está en manos de Lelouch y su gusto, ¿quién será la afortunada?
1. La bruja

**Rey sin reina**

**~Chapter 1~**

**La bruja**

**.**

Lelouch Lamperouge era el rey de Britannia. Pero teniendo ejércitos, súbditos y todo lo que debía tener un rey, aún había algo que le hacía falta.

Algo que todo rey no tenía, sino que debía tener.

Por supuesto, una reina.

Y aunque a Lelouch eso no le interesaba, no quería terminar viejo, solo y sin alguien a quien malcriar. O de eso lo convenció esa bruja a la que él no había invitado.

\- Rey Lelouch, su reino peligra, si usted no encuentra pronto una esposa, usted y todo este lugar perecerá - le dijo con voz pausada.

Lelocuh frunció el ceño.

¿De donde demonios sacaría una esposa?

Todas las mujeres que conocía no le llamaban la atención hasta ahora.

\- Rey Lelou...

\- Ya escuché - bufó.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué? - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué hará? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lelouch permaneció impasible y solo se resignó a responder. Presentía que si no lo hacía esa mujer de cabello verde llamativo no se iría nunca.

\- No hay ninguna mujer que me llame la atención. Lo que significa, no esposa.

\- Bien sabe que soy bruja ¿no? - ella alzó una ceja.

\- Bien sé que lo es.

\- Entonces déjemelo a mi, rey Lelouch - sonrió ella.

El rey Lamperouge miró aburrido como esa mujer se largaba -por fin- de ahí. No le haría mal tener esposa, ¿pero de dónde demonios sacaría una?

Solo conocía más cercanamente a Shirley, a Kallen y a Milly... No lo frustraba, pero estaba detestando a esa bruja por haberle ido con eso de que debía conseguirse a alguien para tener un mocoso y bla bla bla.

* * *

Cuando Lelouch estaba acostado, intentando dormirse en su gran cama que todo rey podía tener, sintió que todo su alrededor daba vueltas.

Se sentó en su cama y agitó su cabeza, como si con eso fuera a reaccionar.

De pronto, vio como su habitación se iba volviendo negra poco a poco. Como si le estuvieran derramando pintura sobre las paredes y todo aquello.

Luego de unos segundos, sintió como caía mientras gritaba asustado, pues todo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a golpearse el culo cuando cayera. Pero no fue así, en cambio de un momento a otro no se escuchaba nada y por curiosidad abrió los ojos.

Se encontró en la misma habitación de él, pero esta ya no era del mismo color que antes y la cama tampoco era igual, esta era más blanda y... con sábanas rosa.

¿Por qué demonios eran rosa?

Se dispuso a explorar un poco más la habitación con la mirada, pero cuando vio hacía el otro lado de la cama vio algo que no le gustó nada.

¿Qué hacía Shirley durmiendo ahí?

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic de Code Geass y espero que quede bien. **

**Es un fic de cuatro o cinco chapters. Lelouch tendrá que elegir entre tres chicas -ues sí, las tres mencionadas arriba- para que sean su esposa.**

**C.C no tiene nada que ver, solo lo envía a estas... estos diferentes lugares xD.**

**Ojo, ella lo hace por dinero. Pues le ofrecieron dinero por casar a Lelouch, ya saldrá quien fue.**

**Y aviso desde ya que "que lo haga por dinero" significa que no es un LelouchxC.C**

**Si, no me gustan esos, así que pues estará entre Shirley, Milly y Kallen, que por cierto trabajan con Lelouch y viven en el mismo castillo de nuestro rey Lamperouge.**

**Si alguien me puede decir si era Lamperogue o Lamperouge que no estoy segura, plis :)**

**Bai~**


	2. Shirley la chef

**Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece, solo quiero un poco de diversión...**

* * *

**Rey sin reina**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Shirley la chef**

**.**

**.**

Lelouch retrocedió sorprendido. Gruñó al sentir el golpe en el trasero, y cuando se puso de pie, miró hacia la cama -rosa, para variar-.

Tragó en secó al ver el cabello anaranjado de la muchacha. Su hombro descubierto, su pecho subir y bajar con suavidad... Frunció el ceño. Le desagradaba ver tanto rosa en la que se supone era su habitación. ¿Porque seguía siendo el rey de Britannia, y esa seguía siendo su habitación, verdad?

Necesitaba ver a aquella bruja.

La muy maldita lo había llevado a donde estaba casado con la jefa de cocina. Ante lo cual... no sabía como sentirse, la verdad.

Soltó un suspiro y pegó un salto al ver a Shirley removerse en la cama, incómoda en su sueño.

Lelouch entró en pánico, odiaba entrar en pánico, pero la verdad es que nunca le había ido muy bien con las mujeres -porque no sabía como tratar con ellas-, y no sabía cómo demonios actuar en esa situación.

Cruzó infantilmente los dedos, rogando para que la joven no se despertara. Pero definitivamente eso era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Nadie hizo caso a sus rogativas, y entonces, vio a Shirley abrir los ojos y mirarlo con confusión.

La muchacha bostezó y lo siguió mirando por unos segundos más, en silencio.

—¿Sucede algo, Lelouch?— preguntó con preocupación al verlo más pálido de lo normal.

El pelinegro parpadeó perdido. ¿Qué haría? ¿qué tenía que decir? Se supone que estaba casado con ella, C.C le dijo que sería así. Pero él no sabía cómo tratarla.

¿Debía hacerlo con mucho cariño, tal vez?

—N-no pasa nada, cariño— sonrió.

La muchacha lo miró perpleja, y Lelouch la sudó. ¿Qué, por qué lo miraba así?

Seguro lo había hecho mal...

—A-ah...— la vio sonrojarse, por lo menos levemente. Era ya madrugada y no se veía demasiado —Entonces, ¿te vas a acostar?

Lelouch se tensó, y pensó que estaba en verdad jodido. Lo había tomado a la ligera, aunque siempre había estado consciente de su poca experiencia con las chicas. Lamentablemente se había hecho el valiente y había aceptado -aunque de manera casi escondida y a regaña dientes- la proposición de C.C.

Asintió de manera casi mecánica, y se acercó obligado a la cama. Se recostó, y miró en silencio el techo. Era algo incómodo estar con su jefa cocinera en la cama...

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Lelouch, te veo algo tenso y preocupado— insistió.

_Maldita sea_, pensó el joven. Solo quería que se callara, porque hacía preguntas y lo ponía más nervioso.

—Tranquila, no es nada— le pasó el brazo por el cuello con incomodidad, y la acercó a él para abrazarla.

_No preguntes más, por favor..._ rogó para sus adentros.

Pero para su suerte, Shirley no habló más. Pues sólo se dedicó a sonreír cerca del pecho del chico.

...

Siempre dicen que la para conquistar a un hombre, primero tienes que conquistar su estómago.

Pues Shirley estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con eso. Bueno, siempre hacía bien su trabajo, pero antes nunca Lelouch hubiera pensado que era para llegarle al estómago y del estómago...

No, no lo creía.

Esa sólo era C.C creándole universos paralelos para que escogiera a una esposa de una buena vez. Por lo que era normal que Shirley lo mirara esperando una respuesta positiva a su comida.

Pero su mirada lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Que dejara de mirarlo fijamente...

—Y... ¿qué tal está?— preguntó sonriente.

Él frunció el ceño. No porque no le gustara la comida de su... esposa en ese mundo. Lo que sucedía, es que si estaban casados, el Lelouch que pertenecía ahí, entonces le diría siempre que le gustaba su comida, ¿no?

Porque Shirley cocinaba delicioso...

—Lelouch...

—¡Si, está muy rico!— exclamó.

De pronto se vio sorprendido. ¿Había gritado?

Él solo gritaba cuando se sentía presionado, porque detestaba perder el control.

—Sabes Lelouch... desde anoche estás muy extraño. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?— dijo con un notable tono de preocupación y nerviosismo.

Lelouch la miró fijamente por un momento.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Lo siento, yo no soy el Lelouch de siempre. Una bruja me ha casi presionado a que eligiera esposa, y es tan solidaria que se ha ofrecido a mostrarme cómo sería mi vida contigo... y con quien sabe quién más.

Definitivamente no le diría eso. No estaba loco.

Así que sólo sonrió levemente.

—Estoy bien, es sólo el trabajo que implica ser rey.

Fue entonces, que notó a Shirley relajarse un poco más.

Pero Lelouch solo quería irse de ahí, aunque a la vez no. Sólo... que lo había desesperado con tantas preguntas...

* * *

***Sale con un casco desde atrás de un biombo. Abre los brazos para que le lancen cosas***

**No diré que lo siento, porque no es verdad xDDD *sinceridad ante todo***

**Sólo que no se me había ocurrido como seguirlo con Shirley... y eso. Claro que no es excusa. Pero si lo es que soy una obsesa de empezar cosas cuando ni he terminado otras :P**

**Pero bueno, ya lo continué...**

**Bye, bye xD**


End file.
